Luigi
Luigi is Mario's younger brother. He previously fought Miles "Tails" Prower in the 32nd episode of Death Battle, Luigi VS Tails. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Luigi VS Aya Drevis * Luigi VS Bandana Dee * Luigi VS Blastaar * Luigi vs Dan Hibiki * Danny Phantom vs Luigi * Luigi vs. Dante vs. Inuyasha vs. Papyrus vs. Valērie * Luigi VS Diepic *Luigi VS Donatello *Luigi vs Fi *Luigi Vs Freddy Krueger *Luigi vs. Hsien-Ko *Luigi vs Jaune Arc *Luigi VS Krillin *Luigi Vs Link * Luigi VS Lucas * Mario Vs. Luigi Vs. Wario Vs. Waluigi * Luigi VS Meta Knight * Luigi vs Midna * Luigi vs. Nepgear * Luigi vs Papyrus * Luigi vs Proto Man * Luigi vs Robin * Luigi vs Sasuke Uchiha * Luigi V.S Shadow the Hedgehog *Luigi VS Sonic * Luigi vs War Machine * Luigi vs Yamcha * Luigi VS Yang Xiao Long With Mario * Mario and Luigi vs Banjo-Kazooie * Dante & Vergil VS Mario & Luigi * Mario and Luigi VS Goku and Vegeta * MARIO & LUIGI VS JAK AND DAXTER * Mario & Luigi vs Mega Man & Proto Man * Mario and Luigi vs Rayman and Globox * Sans and papyrus VS Mario and luigi * Mario & Luigi vs Sonic & Knuckles * Mario and Luigi vs Sonic and Shadow * Mario & Luigi Vs. Sonic & Tails Battle Royale * Not Powerful Battle Royale * Super Mario Bros Crossover battle royale * Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale * Video Game Duo Battle Royale With Mario-verse * Mario-Verse Vs Legend Of Zelda-Verse * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse * Mario-Verse vs Undertale-Verse With Smash Bros-verse * SmashBros-Verse VS Play-Station All-Stars-Verse Completed Fights * Luigi vs Bass * Luigi vs Big the cat * Luigi vs Blanka * Luigi vs Diddy Kong * Luigi vs Donald Duck * Luigi vs Falco Lombardi * Luigi vs GoofyLuigi vs Donald Duck * Luigi vs Ken Masters * Luigi VS Knuckles the Echidna * Luigi vs. Pac-Man * Luigi VS Sage Harpuia * Luigi vs Sub-Zero * Luigi vs Tails vs Proto man vs Ms pacman * Thor vs Luigi * Luigi vs Vegeta * Luigi VS Zero * Mario and Luigi vs Finn and Jake * Mario & Luigi VS Olimar & Louie * Mario and Sonic vs Luigi and Tails * Nintendo Sidekicks Battle Royale * Super Mario 64 Heroes Battle Royale * Super Mario Bros 2 Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale So Far Stats * Wins: 15 * Losses: 7 Possible Opponents *Goten (Dragon Ball) *Kid Flash (DC Comics)﻿﻿﻿ *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)﻿﻿﻿ *Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)﻿﻿﻿ *Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants)﻿﻿﻿ *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog)﻿﻿﻿ *[[Chuck (Angry Birds)|Chuck (Angry Birds)]]﻿﻿﻿ *Nora Valkyrie (RWBY)﻿﻿﻿ *Maria (Giana Sisters)﻿﻿﻿ With Mario *Rumble & Frenzy (Transformers) History Luigi is the younger brother of the famous Mario. While he helps Mario on multiple quests to protect the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser, he often lives in his brother's shadow, and is often ignored by the citizens for his accomplishments. Despite this and his cowardice, he still doesn't hesitate to save the day or rescue Princess Peach when he's required to. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Age: 26 *Height: 5'5" *Weight: 200 lbs. *Mario's Younger Brother *Citizen of Mushroom Kingdom *Trained by the Jellyfish Sisters & the Thunder God *One of Several Star Children Skills & Abilities *Superhuman Strength & Stamina *Scuttle Jump *Super Jump *Green Missile *Luigi Cyclone *Super Jump Punch *Superior Jumping Ability *Aerial Fireball *Luigi Death Stare Power-Ups *Hammer *Vanish Power Flower *Negative Zone *Poltergust 3000 (Elemental Medals: Fire, Water, & Ice) Weaknesses *Cowardly *Clumsy *Sleeps through important events *Inferiority Complex *Fails at Traction Feats & Strengths *Expert in Multiple Sports *Defeated Dimentio *Saved Wario from Chief Chilly *Defeated King Boo *Assisted Mario in many adventures *Regularly smashes solid bricks *Won Mario Party by doing absolutely nothing Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Mario's younger brother *Love interest: Daisy *Local hero *One of the Star Children *Professional ghostbuster *Not part of the actual Ghostbusters film franchise *Clumsy coward, although with a heart of gold *Wins anything by doing literally nothing *Has a badass death stare (which Paper Mario Color Splash recognizes as official canon). *Mama Luigi to you Abilities *Scuttle Jump *Super Jump Punch *Luigi Cyclone *Green Missile *Burial Header *Smash Bros. Down Taunt *Fluttering *Mach Cyclone *Thunderhand *Electrokinesis *Negative Zone **Can make opponents dizzy, make them fall into a deep sleep, trip, uncontrollably do things like taunting, plant a flower on their heads, etc... *Superhuman speed, power and durability *Slight pyrokinesis **Can create green fireballs that hover in the air *Ice Manipulation **Can create orbs of ice Power-Ups *Anything Mario can use, with exceptions **Examples: Fire Flower, Ice Flower, Propellor Mushroom, Frog Suit, Blue Shell *Mario Kart items **Red Shell **Spiny Shell **Bob-ombs **Super Horn **Blooper **Fake Item Box **Boo **Chain Chomp **Banana Peels **Others *Power Flower Vehicles *Poltergust 4000 *Super Poltergust 3001 *Basic karts *These vehicles (excluding the SP3001) allow him to use the previously mentioned Mario Kart items Equipment *Two hammers (silver and yellow) *Poltergust 3000 **Vacuums things up **Can be ridden **Can shoot fire, ice and water **Has different nozzles for each situation *Poltergust 5000 **Can electrify opponents while sucking (Power Surge) *Strobulb **Shoots out a blast of light **Blinds opponents **Can be charged *Dark-Light Device **Reveals invisible things, objects and organisms **Can force Spirit Balls out of things made invisible *Flashlight **Handy to light up dark places fights can potentially occur *Badges and Battle Cards **Can have different effects, ranging from creating barriers to inflicting pain on opponents *Game Boy Horror **Features a map that shows doors and Luigi's location **Allows Luigi to scan things to get info on them **Radar **Allows for teleportation if it scans a mirror *Dual Scream **Gives a top-down map of the location. ***Can mark special events, locations or things **Allows Luigi to communicate with E. Gadd *Gold Bone **Calls for Polterpup to assist Luigi Feats *Beat Dimentio, King Boo and Chief Chilly *Exterminated 3/4th of an entire highly-advanced alien race simply by crying *Stopped an entire dimension and universe from collapsing *Defeated The Brain, said to be the wisest of all ghosts *Beats Bowser on a nearly daily basis *Saved Mario three times *Beat all of the Koopalings and Bowser in a row with literally no effort Gallery Luigi.png Pixel Luigi.png Paper Luigi 2.png Luigi Soccer Spirits.png Luigi icon.png Luigiedz.png Luigie.PNG Luigidance.gif 48b6506eb0ad152da93d6c867651b994.gif Trivia Poll If Luigi Were To Return In Death Battle Who Do You Think He'd Fight? Tails (Rematch/Remaster battle) Mario (...) Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) Papyrus (Undertale) Robin (DC) Proto Man (Megaman) Falco (Star Fox) Goofy (Mickey Mouse) Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) Ken Masters (Street Fighter) Knuckles (Sonic) Pac-Man (Pac-Man) Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) Chuck (Angry Birds) Other Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Magic Users Category:Mario characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a rival Category:US Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Italian Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Sidekicks Category:Hammer Users Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Vehicle Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Flight Users Category:Playable Character Category:Water Manipulator Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Healers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Maze Navigator Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Elementals Category:Time Travelers Category:Protagonist Category:Sket Dance Characters Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Size Changers